Reuion
by NikitaTaichou007
Summary: BalthierxAshe A year after Bahamut is crashed near Rabanastre, thesearch to find Balthier and Ashe Spoiler of ending game and then again my version of these two falling in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue!

Sorry everyone! I was in the process of adding another chapter on the Original story till the I got a glitch and deleted it all. On Chapters 4 & 5 I don't exactly remember them so I had to retype those 2.

Inutaisess


	2. Memory Not Forgotten

Memory Not Forgotten

Balthier x Ashe

Final Fantasy XII – FanFiction

After the time of Bahamut has fallen when it was rammed on the outskirts of the Rabanastre. Ashe has her Kingdom also became Queen, of Dalmasca. Vaan and Penelo are Sky Pirates now, they've been tuning up the Strahl till one day it was stolen, well not really cause a floating crystal with a pouch and an note inside it saying… _Something more valuable: The Cache of Glabados. I await in Bervenia._ On the backs says… _Give this to our Queen for me, would you? _Then we knew that Balthier and Fran were alive and came back for their ship.

Ashe fiddles around with her late husband's wedding ring, the same ring Balthier asked for a year ago and is back in her grasp. She sitting there reading the note over and over again and thinking what to do. That she was relieved that he is alive and wants to go see him and Fran.

Vaan and Penelo goes to visits Ashe like they would always do. To see how she was doing and all. When she asked Vaan to take her to Bervenia. Vaan couldn't refuse to the Queen; he wanted to see his teacher again too. Penelo wants to go too; she needs to keep an eye on Vaan.

The next morning Ashe reports to Lord Larsa that she is going to search for Balthier, leaves with Penelo and Vaan. At the port in Bervenia, a Sky Pirate Port. Ashe asked around if anyone know where Balthier is. . . As they come across an old friend of Balthier in the port, Jules. They talked to him for a while then pays him 3,000 gil to get any information about Balthier's whereabouts and where he's staying at. Jules tells the group he's staying at the Sky Pirate Academy School down three blocks away from where their standing.

The group walks up to the school and knocks… Balthier opened the door as soon he did so, Ashe lunched herself to him. 'Wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing on his shoulder' as Balthier 'wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on hers… then looks up and around and see his students looking at him.' Balthier says to the class, "Class dismiss we'll continue our lesson a week from now, why don't you guys talk to my former students Vaan and Penelo. While we have our time alone to catch up, Vaan would you please?"

Vaan nods back to him and says, "Yea sure, we'll come by in the morning then. So take your time you two." 'Vaan walks out the door, Penelo follows close behind him.

They stood there hugging each other in the Silent room till Ashe broke it saying. . . "Balthier, I missed you. Why didn't you come back to see me?"

"I know, Ashelia… I should have but…" Balthier paused with the sadness filling in him.

"But what, Balthier?" Ashe asked

"But Fran passed away two months after we left the Strahl on to the Bahamut… since then I've been here teaching kids to be a Sky Pirates, I knew I could do it. Look at Vaan, I taught him to be one a year ago, and he came out to be a fine one just like, I." Said Balthier.

"I'm sorry about that, I know she was your sky pirating pirate…but…Balthier, I Love You and I want to you to come back to Dalmasca with me." Ashe said.

Balthier holds her hands and stares into her eyes. She was speaking the truth wanting him to go back with her and that she loves him.

"Please, Balthier I need you. I can't control a whole kingdom alone." Ashe plead

"Will I be giving up my skies, then?" Balthier asked still holding her hand.

"No, you don't have to give up your skies, but Dalmasca will be your Kingdom too." Ashe explained

"Then can we leave in the morning? It's too late for Vaan and Myself to be flying out there." Balthier said

"Yes that's fine with me, I need some sleep. I stayed up all night, last night because I was excited to see you. Now I have joy and happiness in me cause we'll soon to be wed when we get back and rule Dalmasca together" Ashe said

"Come, on let's go to bed you need rest. I can't have my Ashelia over exerted herself, few days before our wed then." Balthier replied

'Balthier bridal style carrying Ashe to his room and letting her sleep. He slides in next to her and pulls her against his chests and falls asleep.'

Vaan and Penelo rented a room for the night. No need to disturb Ashe and Balthier with their reunion. The next morning the two, gets ready then leaves their room and meets up with Balthier and Ashe. As they meet up with them, they noticed Balthier is closing up his school and Ashe loading his stuff in the Strahl.

"Vaan, I'm sure you and Penelo can make it back safety right?" Balthier Asked

"Of course, we'll see you two back at Dalmasca then." Vaan replied

'Balthier left a letter for Reddas, before leaving'

_Reddas;_

_Sorry I must leave. I closed up the school and going back to Dalmasca with Queen Ashelia to be wed. I'll see you sometime then, but now I'll be King of Dalmasca and King of the Skies too._

** _I'm the leading Man_**

** _Balthier_**

and leaves for Dalmasca to be wed to Ashelia and also to control the skies.

A/N: FanFiction.. TBC


	3. Conflicts

Conflicts  
Balthier x Ashe  
Final Fantasy XII – FanFiction

The few days back in Dalmasca, Balthier spending his times with Ashe and goes to see Vaan and Penelo everyday… The company that he has missed for a long year and now will be with her forever. 'Balthier walking out on to the balcony sees Ashe there. Walks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder then looks out in Dalmasca.'

"The skies are beautiful, aren't they?" Ashe asked

"Yes, they are. When its time for our honeymoon, I'll take out for a ride to see more of the skies." Balthier Answered.

"You'll do that? You miss your skies huh?" Ashe asked

"Yes, I do but I rather be here with you. As long I'm here with you, I'm happy." Balthier answered

'Ashe turns around in Balthier's arms and wraps her arms around his neck and stares into his eyes.'

"I have to say your more beautiful than skies, love" Balthier grins at Ashe

"Aww that is really sweet of you, like Fran said you're more of a supporting role." Ashe smiled

"Only for you and only you." Balthier said 'He leans down and kisses her on the lips then pulls back and looks into her eyes' "I love you Ashelia" 'pulls her back into his chest'

'Ashe closes her eyes and leans more against him for support'

"M'lord, Vaan is here to speak with you, he's in the parlor." The servant said.

"Okay I'll be there in a moment." Said Balthier

"I wonder what's up with Vaan, aren't you that goes see him?" Ashe asked

"Yes, something must of happened…I told him to come to me if trouble comes his way. I'll be right back" Balthier said

"Ok I'll see you in the garden later, love you" said Ashe

"I love you too" Balthier replied

'Balthier walking down to the parlor sees Vaan sitting on one of the chairs one of his legs bouncing up and down'

"So what's the pleasure of me seeing today in my palace?" Balthier asked

"Penelo has been kidnapped" Vaan said

"WHAT!?!" Balthier looked at him questionably

"Yes, this letter was left on the table when I woke up, it's from Reddas" Vaan said

'Balthier took the letter and read it'

Balthier,

You're probably reading this letter I left for Vaan. Yes, I took Penelo back to Bervenia. You can't be king of the skies, because I am. If you going take that rifle place then I dual you for it. If I have to I'll bring up another war and finish what Vanye has started. Oh by the way, you're not the leading man if you're going to have a wife and family soon. A leading man doesn't settle down.

King of the Skies  
Reddas

"Vaan, im going to hold on this letter. If he wants a war about this, I'll give one and get Penelo back for you" Balthier said and turned his heels back into the palace.

'Balthier walks to the garden to meet with Ashe and a lot running though his mind too. He can't let Penelo fall in his hands; the reason why he chose to go back to Dalmasca is to protect Ashe, his friends and the Kingdom. If he can't protect them, he would have ran long ago, away from the problems. But he must stay for Ashe, if not her then for himself can't be running all the time' 

"Balthier, what did Vaan want?" Ashe asked

"He asked my help to get Penelo back; she was kidnapped this morning in their house. Vaan was cast on the sleep spell so he couldn't help. I came back to Dalmasca to protect my Family, friends and my Kingdom away from harm. I need send a report to Larsa so we can get our fleet back to Bervenia, Reddas is willing to finish what Vanye started. I'm not going to let that happen." Said Balthier

"I understand, can I go with you? Penelo is our friend." She asked him like a child would

"Ashe I can't risk you there…I don't want to you to get hurt. Vaan is staying behind too." Balthier replied

"Please, Balthier…I have to be there. Rassler went to battle and came back dead, I don't want you ending up like that." Ashe whined

"Ashe no! You're going to stay here with Vaan and that's final. You forget I'm the leading man. The Leading man doesn't die!" Balthier yelled

'Ashe could feel tears forming up underneath her eyelids and ran to her chambers leaving Balthier standing there helpless'

"Damn it!" Balthier scolded at himself and goes after her

'Ashe curls up in a ball underneath the covers, crying'

'Balthier walks in the room and kneels on the side of the bed'

"Ashe, may I join you?" Balthier sadly asked

'Ashe just nodded her head back.'

'Balthier slips in bed in front of her and pulls her to his chest'

"Ashe I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have. I can't have Reddas control the skies. If can't he control then he'll take someone close to me and use them against me. He didn't take you because you're well guarded with me here and the guards I ordered to have looked after you. You can't come with me; I can't have someone being pulled into death. I've been there and been brought back to life when you came to get me back few weeks ago. Reddas wants a war; I must notify Larsa and keep judge Gabranth here with you for more protection. You understand?" Balthier said trying to get his thoughts correct

'Ashe hugs him tighter as her lifeline and doesn't want him to leave her alone'

"No…" Ashe said quietly

"Alright I won't go, but I'll send Vaan in my absence if that makes you feel better" he said

"Why don't we have Basch lead? He's a judge it better to put him in line then is putting a sky pirate kid in lead. Then it'll convince Reddas to surrender the skies to you" she said


	4. Alliance

Alliance

Balthier x Ashe

Final Fantasy XII – FanFiction

The next morning Balthier leaves the palace with out anyone knowing, to go talk to Vaan. He reaches Vaan place, sees that this home has been completely destroyed. Looks are the demolished house and finds a tent. Vaan is staying in the tent…

"Vaan, you awake?" Balthier asks quietly

'Vaan groans and sits up'

"Huh? Yea what?" Vaan sheepishly responded back

"Come back to the palace with me, I'll get you a room and all. Plus we need to get Lord Larsa and Judge Gabranth here too." He said

"Fine, alright. Let me close up this tent. Are you going to be there in Bervenia?" Vaan asked

"No, I cannot. Ashe would kill me if I did…you know the story what happened three years ago, I don't want her in pain anymore. Come we talk about this when we get back. I left early not telling anyone. So step to it Vaan." Balthier said

"Yea sure" Vaan replied

'They reached the palaces wall'

"Hurry up Vaan, I see Ashe and doesn't look too happy. I'll get one of the servants to get you a room to stay and get some food in the diner, alright?" Balthier said quickly

"Okay, see you later then" Vaan said

"Vaan this is Rose, ask her anything you like. Got to go." Balthier walked off to his chambers

"Go already, she may kill me too if you keep sticking around me and not her." Vaan laughed and followed Rose the other direction

'Walks up behind Ashe and wraps his arms around her from behind'

"Where have you been?" Ashe asked

"I went to talk to a friend; seen his home has been destroyed, he sleeps in a tent right beside his home and offered him to stay with us."

He said.

"Vaan?" she asked

"Yes, Rose is helping him out right now. I need to send word to Lord Larsa and Judge Gabranth." He said as he trails kisses down her neck.

"Is he ok? You are going to send him to Arcadia?" she asked

"Yes, I am. You don't want me going anywhere outside of Dalmasca, so I won't." He said still holding her

"Your going to risk his life than your own? Balthier your bad." She said giggling his arms

"Isn't that why my name starts with a B? For Bad Balthier, anyways you love it, so hah." He starts to laugh

"I must say, your too good for your own good." She smiles and looks up to him.

"I know, I am. Isn't that why you love me?" he smiles back down at her and kisses her lips

"Hmmm I love you too, Balthier" she replied

"Come we must meet everyone in the dinner. Vaan should be back with Lord Larsa and Judge Garbrath soon, we don't want to keep them waiting." Balthier said

'Vaan walks into the diner with Larsa and Basch right behind him. They seat themselves at that table. At the head of the table are Lord Balthier and his Lady Ashe.'

"Good to see you again Ashe and Balthier." as Larsa broke the silence

'Balthier nods his head toward him'

"Good to see you too Larsa and Basch, it's been a long time since Bahamut's fall." Ashe replied

"So Balthier, what's a former Sky Pirate needs help from the Arachnidan Army." Balthier asked

"Reddas…he kidnapped Penelo yesterday morning in Vaan's home. Someone casted the sleep spell on him so was unable to fight them off.

Reddas is willing to finish what Vanye has started, we cannot let that happened. So I call upon our fleets to go to Bervenia to stop this and bring Penelo back. I'm unable to go to Bervenia it may be a battle ground that Ashelia doesn't want me to be in. I ask Judge Gabranth to be there in my absence." Balthier explained his position

'Basch stood from his seat'

"Yes M'lord I will act in your presents. Shall the young lad Vaan be there as well to go in to get Penelo?" Basch said

"He should. Its final Lord Larsa controls the Arachnidan fleet and Judge Gabranth is in control of the Dalmasca fleet. And Vaan you go with Lord Larsa." He explained

"Yes, M'lord we shall leave in the morning I presume?" Vaan replied

"Yes I want this over with as soon as possible. I cannot rule this kingdom if there is harm coming to my wife and my friends. They are my strength and I'm not running from this." Balthier explained and walks away from everyone

"I'm sorry he's just upset that everything is falling apart. He's trying his best to take the role as king and not a pirate. You two may stay here if you like and if you choose to go back to Arachnida please bring Vaan with you. I must go to Balthier now, Good Night you three." Ashe said and walks off to her chambers to find Balthier

"Vaan get your stuff were leaving." Basch ordered

"Yes sir." Vaan replied then retreated to his room and get his stuff. Then leaves with Lord Larsa and Judge Garbrath.

'Ashe walks down the halls into her chambers. Sees Balthier sitting in the chair with a gun in his hand. The same gun he used a year ago on our journey to get my throne back.'

"Balthier are you ok?" she asked him quietly

"No, I'm not. I feel Im going to fail you and a kingdom some way. I'm not a Lord or a Judge. Just I pirate. I'm not fit to help my family, my friend, and anybody." He quietly said

"That is nonsense, you the leading man of this kingdom. The same kingdom you wish to help serve with me. Please don't leave me, and I do this duty alone." Ashe pleads.

'Balthier dropped his weapon on the floor and stood from the chair then walked towards Ashe pulling her to his chest, as Ashe sobs in his chest'

"I won't leave not now or ever. This is my home and I will defend it at all cost. As I will protect no matter what tries to bring me down." Balthier said quietly resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Balthier, I love you. I don't want you to leave…, you've healed me in every way you could few weeks ago." She said sobbing when se talked

"I know Ashelia, I love you too. You've also healed my heart few weeks ago too." He said to her, holding her in his embrace.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tried with all this. I just want to sleep with you and nothing more. Vaan will get Penelo back, I know he will. He learned that from you as in I learned to love you, when Bahamut fell."

Ashe said

'Balthier noticed she fell asleep in his arms. He lifts her up in his and carries her to their bed then gently puts her down on the bed. He walks towards the closet pulls out her night gown changes her from her casual clothing to her night gown. Then settles her underneath the covers. Balthier goes back to closet changes his pants for night then pulls off his shirt and set it on the chair in front of the bed. Picks up the gun he left on the floor sets on the table then, walks back to bed. He gets himself settled underneath the covers and pulls Ashe to him and falls into a deep sleep'


	5. The War

The War

Balthier x Ashe

Final Fantasy XII – FanFiction

Rate:K+

'In the middle of the night they have arrived to Arcadia palace. Gabranth gets the soldiers and airships together. Larsa gives Vaan a room to stay the night in. Larsa was about to leave his room so he can settle down but Vaan held the door open with his head in shame'.

"What is it Vaan?" Larsa asked.

"Do you think Balthier is going to be okay?" Vaan asked the young lord.

"I'm sure he's going to be okay. He's very strong willed now. He's even more strong willed than before. Ashe has changed him and in her as well. Now they are living together. Is something very new to them but I'm sure they are pass that. Look at you and Penelo. I bet when her parents took you in it must be weird and strange at first. You two have grown up together. A year ago I've watched you two growing and getting stronger. It's the bond you two share. It will also be the same bond Ashe and Balthier will have." Larsa explained.

"Your right Larsa. I was just worried of him. I mean he did teach me to be a fine sky pirate. I look up to him as an older brother. Like I did to Reks before he died." Vaan said.

"No need to worry about him now. Come now let's gets some rest before the bit commotion. Alright?" Larsa said.

"Sounds good, Larsa. See you later on. Night." Vaan said walking back into his room and into bed.

"Night, Vaan. Be strong for Penelo. We'll help you through this." Larsa said at Vaan's closed door.

'The young Lord walks into the hanger sees Gabranth has gone over his head again but at least we are going to put this absurd madness at stop. Larsa walks back to his sleeping chambers for some rest.'

'Just moments later are the break of dawn. Gabranth with only a few minutes of sleep. He's in the dinning hall eating a hearty breakfast before another day of fighting for peace. Vaan comes down from his room. Wearing his old battle clothing he wore a year ago. His sword strapped to his side, this shield on his back. The lord emerged from his room as well with his sword and shield.'

"M'Lord, all airships and soldiers are ready in the hanger and await your orders." Basch said to his lord.

"Vaan, on the main airship we'll be on, in the hanger there is small airship you'll be using to get over to Reddas' port." Basch told Vaan.

'Larsa gives his orders and they head out. At the frontline Gabranth gives the orders to fire upon the enemy. Vaan sits in the small airship and waits for the right moment to take off.'

"Vaan get going!" Larsa said over the intercom.

'Vaan takes off from the hanger into Reddas hanger. Parking his small ship, getting out of it quickly, re-strapping his sword. He glances over for a moment and sees that the Strahl is there.'

"Oh man Ashe is going to have Balthier's head." Vaan says to himself and runs forward.

'Reaching the prison cells looks at all the doors he has to bust open to find his dear friend. Just a few minutes later a cell door just busted open. Vaan pulled his sword out of it sheath and shield up and over from his back. The smoke clears out and sees Balthier stepping out of the cell and gun at hand.'

"BALRHIER!" Vaan shouts

"Quiet down Vaan. You always seem to be the slow and noisy one in the group." Balthier said.

'Ashe comes out of the cell as well with Penelo in her arms unconsciouses

"Vaan come here and get Penelo out of here!" Ashe shouted at him.

'Vaan gets a hold of Penelo from Ashe, starts to run but looks back behind him. Sees Balthier and Ashe still standing there talking,'

"What about you two?" Vaan asked.

"Go ahead, we got business to attend to and we'll be in the hanger in five minutes." Balthier said.

"Okay be careful you two" Vaan said before running off again.

'Ashe and Balthier places bombs around and sets them at five minutes. They ran back to hanger, start the Strahl and jets out of there.'

"BALRHIER! Why you running?" Reddas said over the intercom

"Reddas, it's over. You've put a friend of mine in Danger. No just a friend in danger but my wife and our kingdom. "Balthier replied back

'Ashe felt butterfly's in her stomach when Balthier said his wife and smiles at him'

"Balthier running a Kingdom? Since when did you have the sudden urge to rule a whole kingdom?" Reddas asked.

"Since Ashe came to me in Bervenia weeks ago." Balthier answered

"We'll it seems the Leading Man is not so much a Leading Man anymore" Reddas Mocked him

"I'm not huh? I am still the Leading Man and on top of that I'm the king of the skies and of Dalmasca, I'm also second in command of the Arcadian Army. Gabranth! Aim your guns on the hanger!" Balthier shouted over the intercom

"Yes, Sir!" Gabranth replied to an order.

"You're bluffing you would never shoot on your old friend to protect your perfect title, now would you" Reddas mocked him again in a question.

'Balthier boiling up inside him from Reddas' nonsense mocking'

"Gabranth, Open Fire!!" Balthier ordered.

'Gabranth and the soldiers open fires on the hangers.'

'Reddas in shocked that a friend will do that.'

"Alright I surrender the skies titles to you Balthier. I'll also apologize go harming friends, families and Dalmasca." Reddas announced.

"Good. Now I can go home and spend time with my wife. Gabranth and Larsa thank you for the reinforcements and your help in this. I'll see you two in few weeks of our coronation." Balthier said.

"Yes, Sir!" Gabranth and Larsa replied on.

'Balthier, Ashe, Penelo and Vaan return to Dalmasca safely. Gabranth and Larsa returns to Arcadia.'

A/N: Thank you for reading and comment on it. Please nice comments.

Inutaisess


	6. Be Thou For The People

Be Thou For The People

Balthier x Ashe

Final Fantasy XII – FanFiction

Rate: K+

'A few days later Penelo has awoken from her deep sleep in Reddas' cell. Vaan and Penelo are living in the palace temporally till their own home is fixed up. Now just a few weeks till the coronation. Balthier has been restless for this moment. Ashe is excited that Balthier will be at her side ruling a whole kingdom with her.'

"Balthier, are you ready for next few weeks?" Ashe asked.

"Yes, anything for your Ashe. If this is what you want then you can have it." Balthier said.

"You have written up your part of the speech? We both have to have one. To reinforced the stable kingdom." Ashe explained.

"Yes, I have." Balthier replied to her.

"Why you so gloomy now days?" Ashe asked him

"Back when we in Reddas home port I saw Fran's body is a reviving tube. I don't know if he tends to revive her after these months." Balthier answered back quietly closing his eyes and leaning his head on Ashe's shoulder.

"Shhh…it's okay Balthier. If she is revived she'll come by and look for you. She's your friend, our friend. She'll mostly understand our situation." Ashe said soothing and rubbing his back.

'Balthier falls back into a light sleep beside Ashe, his Ashe. She's always been his since the day she met him. Rassler was just another one of those guys dying in battle not thinking about anything. How did I become so lucky to have this wonderful person beside me.'

'Back at the pirate port. Reddas let's Fran go. Fran takes an airship to Dalmasca. Soon after arriving to Dalmasca she straight to the palaces front doors .A soldier heard her knock and Fran calmly stated she was here to see Balthier. The Soldier has told her wait here for a moment till they get the lord. The Soldier knocks at the King and Queen's chambers. Ashe awakens from the knock.'

"What is it?" Ashe asked the Dalmascan soldier.

"There's a Viera out front of the Palace claming she is here to see the Lord Balthier." Soldier said.

"Okay, tell her we'll be down in a moment. The Lord is still asleep." Ashe said closing their door.

'Ashe walking back to the bed nudging Balthier. He awakes blinking his eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room.'

"What is it, Love" Balthier asked yawning.

"Fran is here." Ashe said.

'Balthier's eyes widens and gets out of bed quickly then walks out on to the balcony looking over to actually see the familiar Viera that traveled around with him. Balthier and Ashe gets cleaned up and walks downstairs hand in hand. Balthier talks a deep breath and squeezes Ashe's hand then looking over to her. She looks back at him smiling and leaning up to him giving him a kiss on the lips."

"It's okay." Ashe said

'Balthier just nodded back at her. They walk outside to see the Viera standing here.'

"Fran….?" Balthier asked

"Yes, Balthier it's me. It's really me. Reddas revived me." Fran said.

"Why are you here? I'm not a sky pirate anymore. I left it behind me." Balthier said.

"I know. I came here to be a Dalmascan Judge to protect you both." Fran replied back and smiling at Ashe.

"In all Dalmasca's history we've never had a judge. Arcadia is the place with judges. This will be a first to us all. Welcome back and Thank you Fran. I'll have Rose set a room for you." Ashe explained.

'Rose showed Fran her room on the second floor of the Palace. Fran gets herself settled.'

'The Day has come for both Ashelia and Balthier. Their coronation day has arrived. The whole gang is standing at the balcony to say their speeches. Balthier is nervous, Ashe holding his hand, Gabranth next to Larsa at the end, Fran on the other end beside Vaan, Penelo beside the restless Ashe to get this over with. Ashe Steps up to say she speech'

"Children of Dalmasca, I Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, take Balthier Bunansa as my wedded a husband and father of Dalmasca. Balthier Bunansa was once a former Sky Pirate. All bounties on his head are to be removed immediately if not then the consensuses would be severe. Our allied kingdoms are Arcadia. Bhujerba, and Rozarrian.

From Arcadia we have Judge Gabranth (Basch) and Lord Larsa here with us. The very first Dalmascan Judge is Fran. She once was a former sky pirate along side with Balthier. All bounties on her head are to be cleared as well. Our closest and dearest friends Vaan and Penelo are not to be harmed either. Oh and lastly Balthier and I are to have a Heir for Dalmasca. I'm just three months pregnant, the heir would change Dalmasca again. This is all I have to say, Balthier has something to say too."

'Ashe turns around to her seat and gives Balthier a kiss on the check for good luck.'

"Well Hello Everyone. It's a Honor to be a part of this. As Ashe had said before I was once a sky pirate. Ever since I met her, my entire life has been changed cause of her. I hope you all can believe and me. I need every one of you to help me out in this only if you believe in me. I will protect this kingdom, or they don't call me the Leading Man for nothing. Thank you all for listening. As you heard it, Dalmasca is going to have a heir and I got to get the Queen into bed soon. Thank you very much! Love you all."

'Went their marry way to be off to married and back into the palace for dinner. Over dinner there was laughter and sadness, ratting on to the past. But over all they all had a good time. After dinner they all went to their respected rooms.'

"Ashelia, I Love you." Balthier said kissing down her while they are snuggled in the bed.

"I Love You Too, Balthier. I'm glad you're my husband. I want no one else. Not even Rassler or Al-Cid, just you alone Balthier." Ashe replied back quietly enjoying the small kisses down her neck.

'The both fell asleep in the dream land. The next day will be the start of their new lifes together as King and Queen.'

A/N: Okay its like almost 1am and just finished rethinking and retyping this chapter after it were to be lost forever, guess not eh. Well night all!

Inutaisess.


	7. Bounty Hunters

Bounty Hunters

Balthier x Ashe

Final Fantasy XII – FanFiction

Rate: K+

A/N: not my characters, I don't own them.

"Balthier, we need more guards." Ashe suggested to her husband.

"Ashe, were fine. We have enough guards. We can't be taking any more guards that protect the Arcadia." Balthier explained.

**"BALTHIER! IM SEVEN MONTHS PREGNATE AND THE FATHER IS ABOUT TO BE KIDNNAPED BY THE BOUNTY HUNTERS FROM BEFORE! WE ARE NOT RISKING ANYTHING BALTHIER AND THAT'S FINAL!"** Ashe shouting at the top of her lungs in front of Balthier's face.

"Fine. Gabranth please send more imperial soldiers. You may stay here if you wish. It'll be better if you stayed with Larsa in case they oppose him to get to me." Balthier ordered to Basch.

"Yes, Sir!" Gabranth replying back from an order.

"Okay we shall round up all the soldiers then. The Dalmasca Palace would be on extreme security. As then the Arcadia Palace will be on minimum protection." Larsa announced to his allies.

"Thank you, Gabranth and Larsa." Ashe said as she is all tearred up with her husband comforting her.

"It's my duty making sure both allied kingdoms are safe." Gabranth said to the Queen.

"Very well, we should go now. The Soldiers will be arriving in 2 hours. They would be checking into Fran. Fran you are to post them wherever seems necessary to you." Larsa said.

"Yes, Lord Larsa. I shall wait for their arrival." Fran said.

Gabranth and Larsa take their leave back to Arcadia. Fran helps Balthier to take the worried Queen to their bedchambers. Setting the sleeping on the bed. Balthier walking out to the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking off to the distance. Just a few hours later a big explosive happened in the courtyard. Balthier looks over trying to see what's going. Just moments later a knock is on his door. He goes to open it, his loyal friend now a Judge on the other side of the door.

"What is it Fran?" Balthier asked.

"The intruders have reached the palace. The Soldiers are holding them off as we speak. Basch returned with some soldiers earlier. They are on the search for the intruders. I must get you and Ashe onto the Strahl and to Arcadia." Fran said.

Balthier goes back inside in his room. Strapping his loaded gun to his back and lifting Ashe from the bed to the Strahl's hanger. The guards behind him watches his back as their King gets into the airship with the Queen. Balthier places his wife in one of the cots while Fran looks over the ship before taking off. A soldier stands guard by his Queen as the King takes his places at the head of the cockpit and Fran his navigator.

Back at the Dalmasca Palace. Gabranth and few soldiers cornered three intruding bounty hunters.

"Give it up! Your cornered and no where to go!" Gabranth shouted.

One of the B'nagra's casted sleeps on Gabranth and failed horribly. They charged at the intruders and were placed under arrest for committing kidnap and two attempt killings on the King and a Judge. Few hours later the three B'nagras were separated and sent off to three different prison locations; Rozarrian, Arcadia and Bhujerba. Gabranth wait till the Strahl to come back to it's hanger. Gabranth contected Fran and Balthier to turn around and go back home.

Balthier placing Ashe in bed, him following suit.

Ashe wakes up in their room, looking to her left and sees Balthier is still alseep beside her. She runs her hand over his cheek and through his hair, then gives him a kiss on the lips. Balthier stirs from his slumberly sleep, opens his eyes; settles them and on Ashe and yawns.

"Hey sleepy head, good morning." Ashe said in a yawn.

"Hi, I'm still tired from the little event we had last night" Balthier said quietly.

"What event? Did we have sex again? Wait were both still dressed, hun!" Ashe said.

"No, love. The bounty hunters were here and I had to get us out of here. So I did a lot of running around while you where sleeping. Gabranth cornered the three bounty hunters were sent to three different prisons and to be exucuated in forty-eight hours. Balthier explained to his wife half asleep next to her.

"I see. You talk a lot." Ashe said .

"I know, you okay Ashe?" Balthier mumbled through the pillow.

"I'm fine but the baby keeps kicking" Ashe replied.

"It's quiet a kicker for sure. Going to be like it's father." Balthier said rolling on to his side smirking at Ashe.

"Balthier!" Ashe shouted smacking Balthier's arm.

"Yes, what is it my love?" Balthier asked still smirking.

" What do you want a boy or girl?" Ashe asked him.

"A boy and a girl" Balthier replied back.

"BOTH!" Ashe shouted.

"What I can't have both?" Bathier grinned back asking her

"You can. What names have you thought of for the girl?" Ashe asked rubbing Balthier's toned body.

"Triela B'nargin." Balthier said slowly falling back to sleep by her touch.

"Awww how sweet. A boy name?" Ashe said now layin her head on Balthier's chest.

"No. You?" Balthier instantly replied back.

"Ffamran." Ashe said back.

"My real name, Ashe?" He asked.

"Yea, why not?" she said.

"It's fine. Anything for you Ashelia." Balthier said dropping butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Thank You, Balthier. For everything. You should get some more rest." Ashe wispered in his ear.

Balthier fell back to sleep. Ashe laying beside him running her hand through his hair.

* * *

a/n: Sorry everyone for taking so long on this chapter. I've been really busy. I live Sounthren California and we have some raging fires going on over here. So please be patient on the next chapters. I written them down on paper, I just need to type them. Just the other day I wrote chapter 9. So yea. I'm getting to them. Thanks for being patient with me.

3

Inutaisess


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED._**

**_I, NO LONGER HAVE THE RESOURCE TO BACK UP ANY WRITTEN DRAFTS FROM BACK IN 2007  
_**

**_I'M SORRY, FOR THE INCONVINENCE_**


End file.
